Talk of the Town
by HumanInABottle
Summary: 25 years after her transformation, Bella arrives in Forks once more. She never dreamed she'd fit in so quickly with the Cullen's, or that she'd end up going to school with her old classmates kids. And her fathers state at her disppearance? Wow, awkward...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, welcome to my new story **_**Talk of the Town**_**! I haven't written in a while, so I might be a little rusty. Please read and tell me what you think, and read the short Author's note at the end! Don't forget to push the green button!**

**P.S Love you Vamp :)**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

"Bella! Home time!" Alice's voice squealed through my tiny apartment. I very quickly sat up from my spot on the couch; 'Wuthering Heights' dropping to the floor, before turning to look at my bedroom door. Alice stood there, already dressed and ready, with a huge smile on her face. I shook my head, laughing at her obvious excitement.I picked up my ruined book with one hand and pointing to the closet with the other. Alice squealed once more, running straight to the closet and rifling through the clothes left in there to find my outfit. I smiled as she flicked through quickly, mumbling to herself. I sat at my empty vanity, brushing my black hair lazily, deciding to leave it be today. Alice rushed over with a pair of skinny jeans and a cute tartan blouse with white undershirt. I undressed and redressed as quickly as possible; I was excited myself. Today, I left Canada. I was going to live with Alice's family. I was finally going to be a part of something; I would not be alone.

In all honesty, I hadn't known Alice very long. A month, actually. She showed up on my doorstep one day, bouncing with joy. She introduced herself, insisted we were going to be great friends (as one of her visions had told her), and that was it. We took a month to learn everything about each other that we could (her life was far more eventful than mine), and got ready to move back to where her family were waiting for us.

I was slightly nervous, obviously; living as a vampire, on your own, teaching yourself the rules and training yourself to work against your natural instincts, had been my life, and I was used to it. Now I was going to live with 7 other vampires who had about 80 or so years more experience at this life than I did.

The only slight problem was _where_ they lived. Forks, Washington. Home of Charlie Swan, Chief of police. My father. The one that hadn't stopped searching for me since I 'disappeared off the face of the earth' 25 years ago.

Of course, my transformation had been kind to me. I was suddenly pretty; a vast improvement from human Bella. I had different coloured eyes. And of course, I had an extra bonus no other vampire (as far as I knew, which wasn't very far) did.

My power. I didn't know much about it, as I didn't really use it, but I could change my appearance. So, when I was still a newborn, I mucked around with styles until I reached one I liked; black hair in gentle curls, my skin ever-so-slightly tanned, bright eyes, good boobs and bum, fabulous figure… I hadn't shown anyone my original vampire appearance since then. 24 and a half years ago. Of course, there was another power within me. It was strange, and I hadn't told anyone about it, as I had only discovered it in the past 10 years.

I walked at human speed into the kitchen, finding Alice juggling 5 of the kitchen knives that had never been used, for obvious reasons. Continuing with her act, she told me about her family once more, as I jumped up onto the kitchen counter.

"Esme will be thrilled to have someone new around. I know she loves us and all, but having someone new to get to know, and show her garden… she's been buzzing over having a new room to decorate for you. Carlisle is excited too." Alice babbled.

"And Jasper…" Alice's face glazed over slightly, as it always did at the mention of her husband's name, "He'll be glad too. Probably because of how happy I will be having you there. But I'm sure he'll love you! And Emmett! He looks like the toughest cookie around, but he's a pile of melted butter really. He'll love you too! Rosalie should be happy for once. And Edward! Well, I'm sure you'll swoon over him. He's going to _love_ you." A knowing smile lit up her already happy face, and I rolled my eyes, groaning. She'd been saying this since I agreed to go.

"Come on. Let's make sure I've got everything." I said, tapping the counter before jumping down and placing the knives back in the drawer. I walked towards the door, grasping Alice's arm as I did so. She followed eagerly, most probably because she was finally able to finally go home.

***

The car turned down a winding pathway, as me and Alice giggled over pictures and memories from our last month together.

"That man that lived next to you! The look on his face when we walked out of the apartment!" Alice laughed.

"Hey! I didn't go out very often then, and I'd never had friends over!" I defended.

"Oh my god! This picture! Remember the woman we asked to take it! She was so freaked out we were dressed up as fairies. Imagine if she knew that we were vampires instead!" Alice giggled along with me, steering the car without really looking at the road too often.

I noticed, after about 5 minutes, that we'd been driving down this path for a while now, and hadn't yet reached the house.

"Alice? I thought you said this was the drive?" I asked, looking out of the window in wonder.

"We are! Don't worry, we're almost there. Around this corner." She said happily. I knew Alice had missed her family; she never stopped talking about them, and I loved hearing her tales. She must be dying to see Jasper again, but he's out of town hunting, and won't be back until tonight.

I gasped as she turned the corner, my mouth hanging open at the sheer _size_ of the house. Three storeys, with white walls and beautiful flowers climbing up it. It was surrounded by the forest, obviously perfect for hunting, and looked _amazing_. And standing outside the front door was who I knew instantly to be Carlisle and Esme.

"Alice!" Esme shouted happily, running towards Alice as she clambered out the car. Alice ran into her embrace, and hugged tightly. Carlisle walked over beaming, hugging Alice gently as she squealed with joy. I, still gob smacked by their house, slowly got out of the car, looking at it all in wonder. It wasn't until Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me over, laughing at my expression, that I realised how long I'd been standing there.

"Bella," Carlisle smiled, "It's so nice to finally meet you." He shook my hand, and I return the favour. His blonde hair and golden eyes shone at me, his doctors coat still on, obviously only just back from work. Then, I turned to Esme, accepting her hug. She was incredibly beautiful. Her eyes were a slightly darker shade of gold from Carlisle's; her hair framing her face in beautiful soft waves.

"We've heard so much about you." Esme smiled. Her happiness was infectious; I instantly smiled back. "Let's get you inside, we have so much to talk to each other about!" I laughed.

"Sure, let me get my bags." I turned to retrieve them.

"No, no, I'll get them. I insist." Carlisle had already set off to the car's trunk, so I smiled in thanks and headed inside.

We walked through the door, walking into the spacious living room. Esme curled her legs underneath her as she sat, and I crossed my legs on the same sofa as Alice.

"So, Bella! How was your journey?" Esme clapped her hands, talking at vampire speed in her excitement.

"Well, I haven't been on a plane since I first came to Forks 25 years ago." I laughed. "So it was certainly weird to be on the plane, never mind coming back."

"You've been to Forks before?!" Esme looked shocked. "Why were you here?"

"I came to Forks to give my mother space after she got married, back as a human. My father lived here, so I moved in with him. I lived here for about 3 months when I stumbled across a hunting vampire in the forest; end of human Bella." I slid my fingers against my neck, and Esme looked surprised.

"Your father lived here? Does he still?"

"As far as I know. He was chief of police. Charlie Swan?" I questioned her knowledge. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Wow. So you're his missing daughter." She said slowly, looking slightly absent, before turning her gaze to me and talking quickly once more. "He's retired now, though still works when needed. Everyone else is convinced your dead," Esme smiled sadly, "But he never gave up on you. He's changed since you disappeared, very quiet and keeps to himself, doesn't interact much with the folk here." I nodded, only just noticing Carlisle's entrance into the room.

"I'm not surprised. I was his only daughter."

"You don't look anything like the pictures I've seen, though. I know you change in appearance when you get turned, but you look nothing like her!"

"It's my power," I smiled, "I can change my appearance as and when it's needed."

"That's amazing!" Carlisle spoke up and I switched my gaze to him. "Could you show us?"

"She won't. I've begged her to a million times, but she refuses." Alice butted in, sighing, obviously upset.

"This has been my appearance for 24 and a half years, Alice. I'm comfortable with it!" I explained yet again.

"You mean you've never returned to your true form?" Carlisle said.

I shook my head. "I don't feel comfortable trying to change it. It's difficult; I haven't had any practice to make it easier. Plus, my true form isn't that nice." I said nervously.

"What do you mean 'not that nice'? You're a vampire; your practically flawless!" Alice whined.

"The vampire that changed me; he gave me multiple scars, mainly across my face. He was wild with anger and hatred, and took it out on me. Changing my appearance means that I can pretty much hide them scars." I looked down at my hands, their perfectly coloured nails shining at me. "If you look closely, you can see them. However, the one thing I do change is my nails. It sounds silly, but painting them takes so long; I can get them to match my outfit easily every time." Alice giggled at this comment and I smiled. "It's the only thing I can do with my power easily, because I do it so often."

"Alice would sure love to do that!" Esme laughed lightly. I grinned back at her.

"I know this is terribly rude, but would you mind if I go hunting? I haven't been in a while, with Alice always being around and all, and besides, I want to get to know these forests now I have a second chance to." I smiled sadly, and Alice nodded.

"Are you okay to go on your own? I know it's a bit much to ask since you just arrived, but I hunted right before we left, and Jasper will be home in 3 hours…" She trailed off, looking at me desperately. I grinned back at her.

"No worries. I wouldn't mind some time to myself actually. As much as I love your company, I think I need to have a think about things." I got up off the sofa, hugged the three of them, said goodbye, then walked out of the door, jumping up and flipping in the air twice over the river, before landing gracefully and running at full speed, laughing in happiness at being able to stretch my legs.

I ran for miles, just enjoying the feel of the wind against my face, when I finally let smells hit me. Elk. Three large ones. I set off after them, running silently until I spotted them. I scaled a tree, watching them from the tops, before concentrating on them frozen. They froze in place, and I smiled, jumped down, and sucked them dry. The burn in my throat was extinguished, and I ran happily through the forest once more, coming across the sent of a stag in the process, and smiling wickedly, deciding to be selfish. I turned, and ran.

**I know, there's no Edward. He'll be in the next one, though :D  
**

**I need you guys opinions! I like giving my readers an input into stories, so I would like to hear some suggestions for guitar names! Yes, Bella plays guitar. The guitar is a she, so any girl names for it would be great. Thanks in advance for the help!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm tired! I've got to the eleventh chapter now; it's all kicking off! Now, however, it's introduction time for Edward and Bella. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

I returned to the Cullen's home full of blood and happiness. The run had given me time to think, and I felt a lot better with where I was now. I had known being in Forks was going to be tough, but I was so glad to have Alice and her family. If the others were half as lovely as Carlisle and Esme were, I'd be incredibly happy. I was slightly nervous at meeting them though, as I knew they would be home by now. But before I could dwell on it, a thrilled Alice sprung onto me, and I laughed at her ear-to-ear grin.

"Jasper's home, then?" I said brightly. She nodded happily.

"Yeah! They're all back! I can't wait for you to meet them! How was hunting? You were gone all night!"

"It was great. Your forest is a lot better than mine in Canada. I'm very full!" I patted my stomach, and we both laughed, "But it was great having a run around and stuff. I enjoyed it." I smiled, but stopped as Alice's eyes glazed over. I stood there for a moment, holding her upright, until she resurfaced from her vision, looking at me in wonder.

"What was it?" I was curious.

"Upstairs to the top floor, second door on the left." She smiled. I furrowed my eyebrows at her, but she just skipped happily inside. I sighed, following her in, then beginning to walk up the two flights of stairs. Two steps up, however, my ears met something… amazing. Music. More beautiful than I'd ever heard before. I followed the sound up two flights of stairs, and noticed it was coming from the door second on the left. _What had Alice seen in her vision?_ I wondered. I walked silently to the door, pushing it open carefully.

I gasped at what I saw before me. A man, looking to be about 17, was sitting at a baby grand piano. His fingers glided effortlessly across the keys, and he was rocking slightly in time with the piece. The music filled the room and sent shivers down my spine. Intrigued, I walked closer, careful to stay silent so as not to disturb him. His eyes were closed, and a small smile lit up his features. He was absorbed in his music, and looked so beautiful my chest ached.

I didn't recognise the piece, so it must have been his own composition, but suddenly I could imagine something playing over it. He was playing mainly at the deeper end of the piano. It gave the piece a dark atmosphere. I crept forward, and when he didn't react, sat next to him. I took a deep breathe, and played the high notes above his, in perfect time and harmony. His head snapped to face me, and we both stopped playing. He looked stunned someone was suddenly next to him. I was stunned at his overwhelming beauty. Now that his eyes were open, I could see the full effect. His golden eyes stared deeply into mine, their depth never ending. His muscular jaw, perfectly messy hair… I ached to run my fingers through it.

"Urm… Hello." He spoke first. His voice made me melt on the spot, and I had to quickly pull myself together.

"Hi. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, your piece was so wonderful…" I trailed off, his smile dazzled me.

"You play beautifully." He complimented. I smiled, embarrassed.

"I had a lot of spare time in Canada. I taught myself to play many instruments." I turned towards the piano, stroking the keys lightly with my fingers. "Your piano is amazing. It must of cost you a fortune!" He laughed.

"Yes, it's my baby." He smiled at it fondly. Suddenly, his gaze returned to me, startled. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Edward. And you are obviously this Bella I've heard so much about." He took my hand and kissed it, and if I were human my heart would have probably stopped beating for a long time. His lips against my skin felt amazing.

"That's me!" I laughed nervously, needing a change of subject. "So, Edward, would you like to see my baby?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure." I put my hand up to stop him moving, then raced to my things in the hallway. I grabbed her case, and rushed back in quickly.

"Meet my baby, Charlotte." I raised my guitar from her case. "Actually, she's not a baby anymore. 32 years old, she is." I stroked her neck lovingly.

"Charlotte… After Bronte?" I nodded, grinning. "She's beautiful." He complimented. I already knew this; Charlotte had been there for me back when I was human. Her wood had the tiniest red tinge to it, and she was in pretty good condition considering the amount of times she'd been played. Her case was covered in stickers I'd collected of bands I'd seen or loved over 30 years. A lot of history.

"I know she is," I smiled, "She's been through a lot with me."

"Would you play for me?" He said hopefully. I looked over at him.

"Why do you want me to? My playing won't match up to your piano talents."

"Because a real musician reflects what their thinking into their songs. I'm hoping it'll give me a glimpse into yours, considering I can't hear them myself." I looked at him, a knowing grin on my face.

"I know you can't."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes." I resisted the urge to laugh at how wound up he was that he couldn't hear my thoughts.

"And I can't because…" He persisted.

"One of my powers is a mind shield." I shrugged, placing Charlotte on my lap and lightly plucking her strings.

"A mind shield?" He repeated.

"Yes," I nodded, looking back at him. I couldn't believe I'd told him, a guy I'd only just met, but it felt so… natural. "Mind powers don't affect me. I automatically block them out." He nodded his head slowly. "See, your power is to do with mind. But Jasper, who I hear can control emotions, would be fine with me, as it's not affecting the mind." He nodded faster this time in understanding. I closed my eyes and opened my mind, thinking one sentence.

_I can remove the shield too. And expand it to protect others._

He looked stunned, and I beamed back at him. He returned the smile, laughing.

"That's one of your powers?" I nodded.

"You have more?!" I nodded again, sitting back on the piano chair. He sat beside me.

"That's amazing. What is it?" He was eager, and this made me smile.

"I can change my appearance." He looked into my eyes, and I momentarily was speechless, until I gained control and explained my power. I even showed him how I change my nail colour.

"Wow." He said. I laughed quietly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a little different." I shrugged.

"Your completely unique. Very intriguing." He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. We sat there, just staring at one another, until Alice burst through the door. _Way to ruin a moment! _I grumbled, glad Edward couldn't hear me.

"Bella! Fancy finding you here! Come on! You've been with Edward for ages! You haven't met Jasper yet! Or Emmett and Rose!" She said excitedly. I sighed, defeated. I didn't want to go. I enjoyed sitting and talking with Edward. I slowly got up, making sure Charlotte was locked away, and walked towards Alice. I felt Edward lay his hand on the small of back to guide me, and I would have definitely blushed if I were human. He lent down towards my ear, and I tensed slightly at the sudden closeness.

"You haven't played for me yet." He whispered. I looked up, momentarily startled by how close his face was, before smiling.

"Later." I promised. I then realised we had stopped in the hallway, and I reluctantly pulled my gaze away and headed into the living room, which was now completely occupied.

"Sorry, Edward kidnapped me." I teased, looking around at all the faces. I walked over to where Alice stood.

"Jasper, it's nice to put a face to the millions of things I know about you." I smiled at him, holding out my hand, which he shook. He chuckled at my comment, squeezing Alice's waist slightly tighter, and she poked her tongue out at him.

Next, I walked over to the one couple I didn't recognise.

"Rosalie," I smiled, hugging her. "Even more beautiful than Alice described you as. Her words do you no justice!" She laughed, happy at her compliments. Alice had told me she liked these, and I was a total suck up.

"And Emmett! The melted butter!" I punched his arm playfully, and Alice burst out laughing at my repeat of her words, leaving Emmett looking confused.

"Did I miss something?" He questioned. Me and Alice just laughed harder, and I noticed Edward was chuckling away in the corner. Obviously, Alice had shown him the memory. When he caught me looking, he winked, a smile still spread across his face.

"Now, I wonder who you are…" I stroked my chin, hand on hip, as I pretended to think it out. I clicked my fingers, in an 'I know it!' fashion.

"I got it! You're the music man! _I am the music man, I come from far away, and I can play, yes I can play! Pia-pia-piano! Piano! Piano!_" I danced around, singing the tune happily, as everyone laughed at me. Edward came and held my waist in one hand and my hand in the other, and we danced around the living room, singing the song badly out of tune, as the rest of the Cullen's clapped along and laughed.

We stopped dancing and fell back onto the sofa, laughing hysterically at what just happened. And so began Cullen Karaoke Night. An all-nighter of embarrassing songs, photos and videos never to be seen by anyone outside the family. And that's what it was. A family. Instantly, I'd clicked into place. In one day I already felt like part of a family. I was finally home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay!**

**This is for Marie :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 3**

_Edward! _I thought happily. It had been three weeks since our karaoke night, and I'd grown to enjoy removing my mind shield every so often, so I could test myself on my power. Edward loved hearing my thoughts, so I did it often. We had grown increasingly close over the weeks, spending a lot of our time together doing all sorts, from hunting to just sitting and watching the world go by. I smiled as I felt the air blow gently and he appeared next me in my room, grinning at my want of his attention.

"You called, Bells?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Of course." He held out him arm, and I linked mine with it, giggling softly. We walked slowly out of my room, down the stairs, and out of the house. We walked into the forest in a comfortable silence, and I took the opportunity to think, glad he could not hear me.

My thoughts instantly turned to Edward, as usual. I reflected on how I felt about him. He was probably the first person I'd been myself around since I was changed. I always felt safe in his presence, and since he was always with me, I had another shield to protect me. I knew I was falling for him, no, had fallen for him. The butterflies I felt around him, the electric charge that flew through me at every touch. I was completely head over heels. We had spent the three weeks constantly in each others company, and I'd never felt so happy in my entire existence. I felt whole, complete with him. Thinking of being without him made my chest ache and my head spin.

That was when I noticed we weren't in the forest anymore. Here, the sun shone brightly on the light green grass, the wide open space framed with wild flowers of every colour. It was painfully beautiful, and made me so overwhelmingly happy I couldn't make myself move.

"Your meadow!" I gasped, forcing my legs into taking a step forward. I held out my arm and marvelled it; the sun shone off my skin like a million diamonds, and I laughed, feeling so weightless and carefree. I gained complete control over my body then. I laughed and smiled as I ran out into the field, spinning and skipping and holding out my arms, my face towards the sun in content. I raced around the meadow a few times, before noticing I was alone. I turned and saw Edward standing where I left him, a small frown buried between his brow.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I was worried, my blissful mood instantly vanishing.

"I have never seen a vampire act like that around sun." He said honestly.

"You don't like the sun?" I ran quickly to stand in front of him, a line of shadow separating us. Me in the light, him in the dark.

"It reflects what we are. Abnormal. Different. Monsters."

"No, it doesn't!" I laughed. "It's wonderful! Don't you feel it?" I pulled his hand out past the line. "That light tingling? It's amazing." I breathed, watching his skin sparkle. He yanked his hand away and stepped away, sitting underneath a tree nearby.

"Why do you hate what we are so much?" I whispered desperately.

"We're the ultimate predator, Bells. Our only function is to kill." He growled.

"No, Edward. Don't you see? We may be stronger, faster, immortal, and have a new diet, but we're still human. No amount of burning can take that away from us. We still think, we still feel. We can hate and love, be happy or sad. Just because our hearts do not beat does not mean that we're not human. We have just changed, adapted." I stepped into the shade and sat beside him, missing the heat and tingling instantly. But Edward meant far more to me. I knew that, if given the choice, I'd let the sun burn out rather than be without him.

"The blood running through these veins," Edward lifted his sleeve to show me his arm, "Is not our blood. No matter what we feed on, it is still that of another. The blood is stolen, and we must kill to do so." I took his arm in my hand and stroked the visible vein with my other. He was so beautiful.

"You didn't have a choice, Edward." I looked up to his eyes. "But I know I'm glad you're here today. You don't know how much you mean to me." I looked away from his eyes, embarrassed at my confession.

"Yes, I do." He whispered. He pulled his arm out of my grasp and cupped my cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. I felt my hand raise and rest on top of his, pulling it away and linking our fingers. He smiled my favourite smile, and I once again felt myself melt under his gaze. He searched my face for any hesitation, and when he spotted none, pulled me closer to him. He lent closer, and so did I…

Then he pulled away.

"Bells, I don't want to kiss your mask." He sighed. I looked at him, startled and confused. My mask? Oh. I realised what he was talking about. My power. My new face. I hesitated, I hadn't practiced changing back.

"Wh… What if you don't like the real me?" I felt the overwhelming need to cry, and wished I could, to release some of the tension building up.

"Bells," He stroked my cheek with his free hand, smiling at me, "I'm in love with the real you. The real you on the _inside_. I want to meet the real you on the _outside_ too."

I bit my lip, incredibly nervous. I let my gaze slip to our joined hands, and began playing with his fingers anxiously.

_I can't._

"Yes you can. I know you can, Bella." I looked up at him, and I knew he was serious; he called me Bella for the first time since I met him.

"Edward, it's difficult. I have no experience with it! I can hardly remember what I looked like back then, how do I change myself when I don't _know_?!" I really hoped he didn't see through my lie.

"Don't lie to me, Bella." Drat. "Vampires remember everything from their lives since they were changed clearly." Edward said fiercely. He released my hand; I felt horribly empty without it.

"Edward, please." I begged, grabbing his hand again, "It hurts. Changing myself hurts."

"Bells… If you can't be yourself around me, then surely that means I've fallen for the mask?" Edward stood up, too far away to touch. I fell to my knees, defeated. He stood there for a moment, sighed, and walked away. My hands held my face, as dry sobs erupted through me. I had lost him.

EPOV

My entire body ached to run back and comfort her. Her sobs were loud, and she sounded like she was in pain. Because of me. Because I pushed her too far.

I sighed, arriving home. I walked straight to my piano. I could hear my families thoughts in my head; asking why they could hear Bella crying in the forest. I ignored them all, and sat down. I tried to play, but nothing came to me. Until I remembered the lullaby; Bella's lullaby. I had spent the past three weeks perfecting it, and it was almost right. I closed my eyes, and let my fingers do the work, as the tune floated out of me and into the keys. I didn't hear their thoughts anymore. I didn't hear Bella arrive at the house and run straight to her room. I didn't hear Alice follow to comfort Bella. I didn't hear Emmett's shouting directed towards me. I didn't hear them all fall silent. I didn't hear Esme crying.

But I did hear a scream of pain. It pierced my mind, ripping my world apart; my lovely Bella. I darted towards the source, and found her in her bedroom. Alice had left, though I could hear her making her way up the stairs.

"Alice, keep everyone downstairs." I spoke down to her, before opening the bedroom door.

I gasped at Bella. She was lying on the floor, her back arched up, her hands in tight fists in obvious pain. I rushed to her side and kneeled beside her.

"Bells? Bella, what's wrong?!" I cried, my hands shaking, trying yet failing to help her in some way. Her breathing had stopped, only the occasional sharp inhale passing her lips.

_I told you it hurt._ She thought, before another scream entered my mind. She was putting herself through pain for me, because I made her. I hated myself for my foolishness, for forcing her do something she didn't want to.

I then noticed she was shaking, and as I looked at her face, I noticed it had changed. 5 crescent moon scars had appeared; one through her right eyebrow, one of her left cheek, two on her right, one across the left side of her jaw. Her hair had changed colour; a dark brown instead of black, and it was shorter, though still had the waves. Her skin had paled, and her eyes suddenly shot open, looking at me immediately. The screams stopped, and I gathered her up in arms, holding her tightly to me, her arms wrapped around my neck. I sat with her on my lap, rocking us gently back and forth for some time, until she pulled back, smiling weakly at me.

"Silly Bella, don't you dare scare me like that again!" I scolded her, pushing her new hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"Don't I scare you now?" She questioned, worry flooding her expression.

"Not at all." I stroked the scar on her left cheek, and she relaxed at my touch. I lent forward, kissing the scar. I kissed the scar on her jaw, the scar across her eyebrow, the two on her cheek. I pulled back for a moment, watching as she slowly opened her eyes, a smile lighting up face. Then I leant forward, gently capturing her lips with mine. And I shot to heaven, as she kissed me back eagerly.


End file.
